


Winterthoughts

by MadameTristesse



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Inspired by Music, Other, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameTristesse/pseuds/MadameTristesse
Summary: A collection of thoughts I want to use as lyrics someday. Much inspired by Dir en Grey and Sukekiyo.My beloved Cerinh helped me with grammar. She's my heart and soul.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Maybe if I die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerinh (AnnieAmazing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAmazing/gifts).

**Maybe if I die**

-

Maybe if I die

As soon as the sun has set; 

We could dance

Our game is one of a kind

** _I want to believe..._ **

Would we go through hell again,

because in the end it were all we had?

All I could offer.

You say you love me.

But how can you love an empty soul

when your heart is torn apart?

** _I scream your name from the top of my lungs_ **

** _I love you_ **

** _Maybe if I die…_ **

Your lies are sweet

Please tell me again

Would you go through hell if it were for me?

It’s October

As soon as the sun had set; I failed to dance

Our game was one of a kind

** _I believe_ **

** _That maybe if I die_ **

** _You’ll love me again..._ **


	2. Good-bye

**Good-bye**

I lost myself

Beneath a weeping sky

If my words could have reached you

** _Yesterday_ **

Would we be happy now?

Those are my memories

Cigarettes and coffee and blood

The scent of your perfume everywhere

Would we?

** _I wish I could die; and kiss you good-bye_ **

I reach out for you

But everything I can ask for…

Isn’t it pathetic, after all

I dance alone

** _What hides under ‘r sweaty skin?_ **

** _You know, my dear, I carved your name into my rotten flesh;_ **

** _But has our love been worth the scars we’ve paid with?_ **

I’m drowning

Beneath the weeping sky

If my words would reach you

**Today**

Could we be happy?

** _In the end;_ **

** _I wish I could die;_ **

** _this scent of yours is the sweetest pain;_ **

** _and I will kiss you good-bye._ **


	3. Cotton candy and balloons

**Cotton candy and balloons**

It's 08:01

The walls are silent; what is left?

Behind the dead, blue sea;

(The) ridiculous copy of a human

I need to hear your laugh one last time;

Choking on what you are willing to give

And to the bones we strip; a mess of human flesh

** _The carnival is in town_ **

** _We’ll have cotton candy and balloons_ **

** _At least they can reach the sky.._ **

** _And we share a kiss of farewell on the carousel_ **

It’s 11:11

Before birth they took my soul

That’s one funny joke, isn’t it?

They always said my eyes are dead

** _Cotton candy and balloons_ **

** _(Even) Without me, there’s hope that you’ll reach the sky, too_ **

I need to feel you one last time;

Disband in what you were willing to give

My bones scattered on the blood-painted floor

I’m just one ridiculous copy of a human

** _The carnival has been in town_ **

** _We had cotton candy and balloons_ **

** _And shared a kiss of farewell on the carousel_ **

It’s midnight

We were nothing but a vivid dream(of mine);

Isn’t it funny; My dear?

** _Without me, so did you._ **


	4. Autumn

**Autumn**

Give me your smile

I'm gonna carve those lines

Up from the corners of my mouth;

Maybe they can reach my eyes

** _I can't escape_ **

** _You_ **

** _The autumn in my heart _ **

Am I going to kill myself or will someone else?

A simple calculation

What's the difference here? 

In the end it's death, anyway. 

Your spit escapes my trembling fingers

I'm gonna suck it right, aren't I?

I bite my lip, feel your tongue

Heavy all over me

** _I can't escape_ **

** _You_ **

** _The autumn in my heart _ **

Give me your smile

I'm gonna carve those lines

Up from the corners of my mouth;

Maybe they can reach my eyes

As we pretend the green of live is all

I can breathe

Within, autumn never ended

And my wintery smile froze

Carved from the corners of my mouth

** _I can't escape _ **

** _You_ **

** _The autumn in my heart _ **


	5. Frosted Glass

**Frosted Glass**

Can you hear me; 

Through frosted glass

I watch you, in agony, 

scream silently 

All those girls around you

They'll never love you like I did

Touch you like I would;

They'll never know

** _I wish to be the only one to hear you scream_ ** _ _

I know I'm stupid

Running after an illusion 

But it is a nice dream 

And all I can do is dreaming 

Maybe I'm already dead

** _My love isn't even something you could ever rely on_ **

I'm consumed by your touch

While you sit next to me

Can you feel the fire? 

Poison crawling beneath my veins

And all I ever did was dreaming

Maybe I never lived

** _My love isn't even something _ **

** _you could ever rely on; _ **

** _And still I want to be that person _ **

** _wiping away your tears; _ **

** _swallowing your scream;_ **

** _While I never stop smiling _ **

** _For the sake of a dream. _ **

I'll never let you go

Can you hear me;

Through frosted glass

I watch you, in agony

scream silently

** _My love isn't even something you could ever rely on_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Kisses" - Sukekiyo


	6. Mother Earth

**Mother Earth**

Faces blur into an anonymous crowd;

The distance between everything;

Our actions have no aftermath at all

We’re going back to mother earth

She holds us; Always has

And only she knows what we did

** _Have you ever heard the echo of my heart?_ **

When we go

Do we leave a mark;

(But) unrecognized 

By everyone who’s left behind

So why do we live in first place

Who am I when all the pain is gone?

There would be nothing left

And you’d never hear my voice;

** _The echo of my heart;_ **

I want to absorb your soul for my own need

It doesn’t matter in the end, does it?

‘Cause we’re going back to mother earth

And she’s the only one who'll know

Unrecognized 

By everyone who’s left behind

You’d never hear my voice;

** _The echo of my heart is long since lost;_ **

I’m going back to mother earth

At least she knows


	7. Cocoa

**Cocoa**

Cocoa

The smell of innocence

I saw something

The TV was on stand-by.

** _Cocoa_ **

I can’t remember;

And sometimes I ask myself;

What's the truth? 

** _The smell of innocence_ **

I don’t want to remember;

But sometimes I ask myself;

You're still alive

** _I saw something _ **

I remember;

And sometimes I ask myself;

Do you remember too?

** _The TV was on stand-by;_ **

** _White noise sang the song of my future_ **

Momma, I want to see a different movie tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this one, I feel like something is missing. Like the heart/the soul of it. I think I will change it, when I feel like I found the right words, but for now it's okay, I think.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that everything written in B and I will be translated into Japanese. I just need to find someone who can do that (properly). 
> 
> I would love to hear your criticism, thoughts and everything else.
> 
> Love.


End file.
